Global Positioning System (GPS) navigation systems are commonly utilized by consumers for navigation to various destinations, including destinations that the user of the system has not previously visited. During a trip, unplanned and unexpected stops may occur, for example, to get gas. When an individual makes these stops, the GPS navigation system responds to the deviation from the planned route by recalculating the route to the destination. The route recalculation can prove cumbersome and distracting for the passenger, as well as being an inefficient use of the resources of the GPS navigation system.